A Form of Revenge
by blurs of red and blonde
Summary: Tessa forces Will to face his greatest fear as payback. /CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS


The familiar clip-clop of horses' hooves upon the roads; the yelling of street women attempting to get people to purchase flowers and other commodities at extortionate prices; the hustle and bustle which has become so familiar—they all confirm to Tessa that she's back in what she considers to be home, at least for the moment: London. It doesn't make a jot of difference to her that she's already been back for three days, after six weeks in the country, having a semblance of a holiday amidst the chasing of demons and other supernatural beings; before, she wasn't on her way to potentially the most amusing situation of her life thus far.

"Tess," Will says, the tone of his voice more inquisitive to Tessa's ears than anything else. "Where on earth are you taking me?" As he speaks, he turns to face her, unleashing the full force of his eyes upon her.

She's refused to tell him where she's taking him; the only thing he knows is that they're 'to enjoy a nice morning together within London', as a sort-of pay back for his attempt at courting her before. In order to prevent him putting two and two together as they ride through London, Tessa ensured that the curtains were drawn before the carriage left—and that the small package containing bread is impossible for Will to see.

"You'll see soon enough," she replies, being deliberately coy. "But consider it a returning of your…_actions_ towards me."

Will's brow furrows in confusion, but he doesn't question Tessa further, merely settles down in his seat. She can't help but smile. _Finally, he's realised that I won't give in._

"Here we are," Jonathan, the driver, says as the carriage pulls to a halt. Tessa shoots Will a warning look, as though to say '_don't do anything stupid'_, before the door opens, revealing their location.

Hyde Park.

Will's face falls immediately. "Hyde Park?" he utters softly, remaining within the carriage even as Tessa's feet touch the ground.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Tessa replies, revealing nothing of her ulterior motive, even now. "Did you not promise to _please_ me at any time I desire, Will? Or was that meant solely for…_other_ activities?" Her blush which rises now manages to disguise her cracking façade that this is the only reason they're in the park.

Will blanches but he nods slowly, taking his time to exit the carriage. "We'll be back soon, Jonathan," he tells the driver, someone they only met on their return to London. "If you hear screams, we've been attacked by the winged monsters which reside in this park."

Leaving Jonathan with a confused expression, Will and Tessa walk down one of the paths within the park, all the while, Will's head turning left and right, his eyes roaming the park. "Will, what are you _doing_?" Tessa asks, half-amused and half-concerned that her husband has lost his mind.

"I'm looking out for ducks," he hisses in response, not even ceasing his search as he speaks. "They're all around this part, and—" he cuts himself off, evidently putting things together, inclusive of _Hyde Park_, their location within this park and the thing directly in front of them.

A pond.

"No," he says firmly, shaking his head. His feet slow the both of them to a stop in the middle of the path. "I will do anything but go near those violent creatures, Tessa. Don't make me do it."

A small smile forms upon Tessa's lips as she tugs at Will's arm, forcing him to continue onwards, albeit unwillingly. "You _will_ feed the ducks, Will. After all, they are your greatest fear, are they not?"

He nods, eyes now locked upon one duck in the far distance, rather than roaming. "That's why you shouldn't make me do it. You love me, don't you? You don't want me to turn into…into _duck_ food, do you, Tess? I told you that they ate a poultry pie; they'll eat _me_ without problem!"

Tessa rolls her eyes, no longer smiling. "Do you remember what you made _me_ do last month, William?" she says firmly. "Do you remember forcing me to stand for an entire _minute_ with a huge spider on my hand until it crawled up my arm and onto my shoulder? I'm almost certain you told me that it was _good for the soul_ to overcome your greatest fear."

Will nods slowly in understanding. "Is this a form of revenge?"

Starting to walk forwards at a faster rate, Tessa reaches into her pocket to remove the wad of bread she placed in there earlier, handing half over to Will. "Yes, dear, it is. You should remember this in the future, when you try and make me do something I don't want to do."

He mumbles something which she doesn't quite hear but Tessa doesn't need to hear it. She knows she's won.

At the water's edge, Tessa begins to throw bread towards the ducks, which converge together in order to try and beat the others to the bread.

"Do you see what I mean?" Will mutters, throwing small pieces of bread as far as he can throw them. "They're cannibals; I tell you, they'd eat the others if it meant that they were the only duck left. I swear that one day, you'll come down here and just see one duck. It'll have eaten all the others."

"Will, do stop moaning."

Silence reigns, save for the ducks' quacking, until Will makes a choking noise which has Tessa looking at him in alarm. Worried he's choking, she begins to turn to face him, asking if he's alright, before she realises where his eyes are trained: the duck advancing towards them.

"They're after me!" he yells, causing the other people in the vicinity to turn to face them. "Tessa, run! They're going to kill us!"

Without waiting for Tessa, Will runs off in the direction of the carriage, throwing the bread over his head as he goes, screaming something about them coming to get him.

The story goes down in Herondale—indeed, in Shadowhunting—history, retold every year about how the great William Herondale was more afraid of ducks than any other living thing.

At least, until it's forgotten.

* * *

Please don't favourite without reviewing.


End file.
